


red flavor

by mirkwood131



Series: blooming years~ [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Boys Kissing, Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O Friendship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Park Chanyeol-centric, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirkwood131/pseuds/mirkwood131
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun are ready to make things take adeeper, more sexual turn. But then, Baekhyun simply cannot find the lube.





	red flavor

**Author's Note:**

> i cannot take myself seriously when i try, welp, to write anything smutty; so all the respect to the smut writers who make this shit seem easy cause it ain't.  
> on another note, this is some sort of one-shot continuation for my blooming days fic, but this works just as well as a stand alone fic too.  
> hope you'll enjoy:)

“I’ve honestly put it right there. On the night stand.” Baekhyun points towards the small table that makes for a night stand. “I would go and ask Kyungsoo for some, but really…he’s-”

“Please don’t talk about Kyungsoo right now.” Chanyeol mumbles, covering himself with the blanket until only his face is visible.

“I’ll go buy some.” Baekhyun says.

“Please don’t. It’s embarrassing as it is.” Chanyeol says.

“What’s embarrassing?”

“Well…the walls are thin.”

“Did you forget the time when you were running naked at midnight chased through a freaking park by a police officer? That was embarrassing.” Baekhyun grins and puts his trousers on.

“When will you forget about that?!”

“Never.”

“I thought so too…”

“I’ll make it quick, okay? Just stay rock hard.” Baekhyun laughs and Chanyeol only digs his head into his pillow.

“Funny.”

“5 mins. Just 5. I know you can do it for me.” Baekhyun grins once again, a grin that makes Chanyeol rather queasy, so not even the pillow seems to help him anymore.

Exactly after Baekhyun leaves the room, Chanyeol lifts up the cover and stares down at his rather quickly becoming flaccid…penis.

“Alright. I can do this.” he breaths out. “Baekhyun is the love of your life. Your forever crush. It’s all that you have ever wanted.” he whispers, probably to his penis which surely doesn’t seem too interesting in whatever his ‘owner’ is talking about.

“Just don’t leave me when I need you the most.” Chanyeol says.

This time, probably, he isn’t talking to his own dick, per say, but mostly to his erection. Or non-existent one at this time.

There’s a knock on the door and Chanyeol jumps in surprise, quickly covering himself up and leaning with nonchalance on the pillows. “Yes?”

“Hey. Is Baekhyun…home?” the other person asks.

“He left. To buy stuff.” Chanyeol mumbles.

“And you are sitting naked because…oh God!!” he slaps himself on the forehead, turning around to leave the room.

“Kyungsoo! No! No! I mean, yes. But could you please just go for a walk or something for an hour? It would spare both of us the embarrassment and…you know…” Chanyeol whispers the last words.

“Oh.” Kyungsoo says. “Sure. Uhm…I’ll just leave then…before Baek…you know.” Kyungsoo gesticulates and then he sprints out towards the entry door.

“Kyungsoo!!”

“Oh, damn it!!” Chanyeol mumbles.

“I was just about to leave.”

“Pleaseleavepleaseleavepleaseleave.” Chanyeol keeps whispering like an incantation that would make the other go away faster or even, just poof him into a different dimension for 60 minutes.

“Where?!”

“Uhm…for a walk. The doctor says that it will reduce my depression and shit.” Kyungsoo says and Chanyeol can clearly hear the door being opened once again.

“That’s nice.” Baekhyun says. “Did you drink enough water and-”

“Chanyeol is waiting for you.” is all that Kyungsoo says before the door is being shut close and suddenly, he feels even queasier than before.

Particularly sweaty and with trembling limbs that seem to be made out of jelly.

“Great!”

“Kyungsoo was acting weird.” Baekhyun says.

“Huh?”

“Bought strawberry flavored lube. It reminds me of high-school.” Baekhyun grins, placing the bottle right on the night stand.

“Me neither.” Chanyeol says.

“Come on…” Baekhyun smiles, kissing Chanyeol on the forehead. “How is the little guy doing?” he asks.

“Don’t call it little guy.” Chanyeol suddenly blushes, dragging the blanket up to his chin.

“Alright. Big guy.” Baekhyun says.

“Fine…”

“Yeol. What the heck is wrong?”

“No-nothing.”

“You are practically hiding yourself from me right now and you’re as red as a damn lobster. I’m pretty sure this doesn’t scream 'I am alright’. Maybe only lobster on the verge of being boiled alive.” Baekhyun says with a raise of his eyebrow.

“I’m okay.” Chanyeol tries to smile.

“Yeol…I’m listening.” Baekhyun says, tapping his fingers on the night stand.

“I’m not that…goodatsex.” Chanyeol says.

“What?”

“I'mnotthatgoodatsex.”

“English, please.”

“I’m not as experienced as you are.” Chanyeol eventually says in a more normal, less cartoonish voice.

“Well, you aren’t 32 and a CEO either, are you?” Baekhyun smirks and then, leans in and pecks his red cheek. “I still like you and it doesn’t matter, you dork.”

“Doesn’t it?”

“No…” he laughs. “Plus…we have enough time to get better at it, right?”

“Right.”

“Now, uncover yourself, princess.”

“Stop saying that too.” Chanyeol says.

“Fineeeee.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes and then, he throws the t-shirt he was wearing on the floor.

“Baek…”

“Huh?”

“Nothing.” Chanyeol smiles.

“Now…dork, take that blanket off.” Baekhyun says, but instead of waiting for the other to do, he quickly discards it too on the floor.

Chanyeol jumps in surprise, quite literally, because he proceeds to hit his head on the bedframe.

“Crap!” he mumbles.

“Come here.” Baekhyun laughs, laying right next to him on the bed.

“You know…in middle school I would get boners thinking about you…” Chanyeol says.

“Oh, God. Can you just tell me about that later? You’re ruining the mood.” Baekhyun says.

“Oh…”

“Exactly.”

So, after a couple of seconds of standing in silence, Baekhyun cups Chanyeol’s face with both hands, bringing him up for a kiss on the lips. Chanyeol tries to mumbles something else, but Baekhyun quickly traps his body underneath his smaller one and gently, lets his tongue wander into his mouth.

“Mhmgmgmf.”

“What?”

“I’m kind of cold.”

“Damn it.” Baekhyun mutters.

He picks the blanket once again and puts it on top of both of them this time.

“Thankies…” Chanyeol smiles.

“You’re a cute idiot, you know that, right?” Baekhyun asks.

Chanyeol grins and, in one motion, turns Baekhyun on his back on the bed, him being the one hovering right over his body.

“Gotcha!”

“Less talk more action.” Baekhyun says in a low voice.

“Please, never say that again.” Chanyeol laughs, kissing Baekhyun on the lips.

“Why?”

“Because…” Chanyeol moans as Baekhyun suddenly thrusts right into his most sensitive body part that he sometimes like to call Bob and he thinks that he might actually lose all his marbles.

Rapidly, Baekhyun throws his pants on the floor too, right next to the t-shirt, and now he is flush naked and pressed onto the other’s naked and slightly sweaty body.

“You know…” Chanyeol whispers. “I’ve always dreamt of this.” he says, closing his eyes and then, repeating on and on in his head that he should actually breathe and not turn into a blue asphyxiated Chanyeol.

Baekhyun laughs, kissing him more as his fingers wrap around Chanyeol and this time, he really just loses all his marbles and air in his lungs.

“Do you like it?”

“Y-yes.”

“Good.” Baekhyun smirks.

From the corner of his eye Chanyeol can clearly see how Baekhyun grabs the lube bottle, squirting a little bit of light pink liquid onto his long fingers, and no, Chanyeol just now loses all his marbles. Because the other crawls underneath the blanket and the hand is being replaced by his tongue and extremely warm mouth. He can only imagine what Baekhyun is actually doing now with his fingers and that-actually sickly smelling lube that almost makes him feel dizzy, or is that just the lack of oxygen?-is making him even harder if that’s humanly possible.

So hard, that he’s actually on the brinks of repeating his deed from the park.

“Hold on, cowboy.” Baekhyun breaths out. “Don’t choke me again cause I ain’t a pornstar, okay?” Baekhyun says, his head poking from underneath the blanket. “Take it easy.”

“Okay…okay…” Chanyeol mumbles.

So, back at restraining himself from almost killing somehow, he is trying to focus on all the wet sounds and muffled whimpers coming from Baekhyun.

“Baek…”

“Huh?”

“If you keep doing-”

“I’m gonna be on top, okay? Just to be sure you won’t drill a hole into me, alright?” Baekhyun laughs, coming from underneath the blanket with a flushed and slightly red, wet mouth.

“Why would you-oh, fuck!!” Chanyeol says just as Baekhyun slowly lowers himself onto him, then stops, then he starts again, then he stops and afterwards, Chanyeol just loses count of everything, so he just closes his eyes and grabs at the sheets on the bed.

“Does it feel good?” Baekhyun asks as the only thing Chanyeol sees through his half leaded eyes is the other’s slim body bouncing right on him as his hand are splayed on his chest.

“Really…”

“Good.” Baekhyun smirks and, the pace becomes even faster, so much so, that Chanyeol forgets to breathe and the only thing that he does, when he remembers, is to meet Baekhyun thrusts, with what he hopes to be, a harder one.

“Fuck!” he hears the other whisper. “Fuck! Fuck!” Baekhyun moans a little bit louder and that’s when Chanyeol knows that he’s pretty much on the edge too; actually, for the whole time he has been on the edge but that doesn’t matter right now.

He isn’t sure who has come first or how fast, but he allows himself to think that this was the best orgasm of his life. Better even than his fantasy ones.

“Fuck. Yeol. Are you still alive?” Baekhyun asks.

“Uhu. I think.”

“Yeah…me too.” he whispers.

“I’m HOOOOME!” they suddenly hear Kyungsoo’s voice from the hallway. “If you are still fornicating like rabbits, please make some noise so I can get the fuck out of here in time!!” he shouts some more which makes both of them burst into laughter.

“Yes is for still fornicating and No is-“

“Nooooo!” they yell in unison.

“I brought some takeout if you want. But you got to come to the kitchen because no way in hell I’m entering your bedroom Baekhyun!!” Kyungsoo yells.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are well loved:)


End file.
